<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moyo X Reader by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247439">Moyo X Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>friends smut collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KFDI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Pain, Rope Bondage, Smut, joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>;)))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>friends smut collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moyo X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You bit into Moyo.</p><p> </p><p>They tasted like a sweet candy to you, and them being tied up like a beautiful little bunny, having no control over their own body, made it even better.</p><p>You weren't really one for pain, but if Moyo wanted it then you would provide for them. You made a light cut on their hand and put your tongue inside of it, licking as deep inside of it as you could get.</p><p> </p><p>Moyo whimpered in pleasure from the feeling of your warm, wet tongue inside their hand. they tried to take back the whimper half way, but you forced them to continue with it, loving the sounds they made.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>